The Beggining of Leyton: Chapter 2
by C.A.Arm17
Summary: Second part to this seemingly never ending story I'm in the process of writing. Please read- It will make my day. Maybe it will make yours too?


**Second part to a yet another I-don't-know-how-long-it-will-be story. I think we should just assume all my stories are going ot be like that unless I say otherwise, ok? Cool.**

After that day quite a lot had changed. Peyton would often stop by the café, to talk to Lucas, relishing the fact that he was there for her, her need for a friend now was bordering on desperate. They would sit and talk, Peyton's face lighting up when she talked about the things she loved, Lucas simply watching in awe of her beauty. He grew to love her smile even more than he did before. He loved the way her milky complexion gained faint rosiness on entering the café in autumn time when winds blew and water spattered the windows. Then as the year progressed, her hair became lighter with the sun, her attitude brightened by the sun. On warm evenings they would go to the river court, Lucas shooting around, Peyton simply drawing. They would talk about music, literature and art, the most prominent things they had in common with each other. Peyton and Haley had become close and therefore she spent time with the duo often. It was fair to say that things had taken a turn for the better. Another thing was just about the change.

'Lucas?' she called out on entering the café.

'I'm behind the counter' He didn't even have to ask who it was, he knew.

'I have great news' she smiled at him having skipped over to the counter, lifting up the barrier to let her in.

'Enlighten me.' He joked; blissfully unaware of the effect her words would have him.

'Nathan and I are back together.' she announced. Lucas' jovial smile faltered, but he did his best not to show it. He had unknowingly frowned in disappointment. Unknowingly to him as well, Peyton had noticed his actions.

'That's…that's great Peyton' He managed to spit out before he backed into the staff lounge, muttering an inaudible excuse. A few moments later, her tall, lean figure emerged in the doorway.

'Luke?' That was the nickname she had acquired for him. 'Luke? What is it?' She asked, innocently.

'How can you ask that?' he whispered, hoarsely, his voice sounding like rough sand paper. He got no immediate answer, so continued.

'Peyton can't you feel it? After all this time we've spent together, can you seriously tell me that you can't feel it?' Lucas had rose up from his seat, walked over to where she stood and had taken her hands in his, looking her square in her bright green eyes.

'Lucas I don't know what you're talking about' she mumbled uncomfortably, looking down at their interlocked fingers.

'_Us_ Peyton. Our…magic. Our chemistry. Can't you feel it?' He persuaded her, pulling slightly at her hands, bringing her closer.

'Luke, I can't…' she said, shaking her head, her blonde hair bouncing.

'Peyton, stop trying to ignore it…I know you can feel it…I know you can' He said, putting his thumb under her chin and pulling her face up so she was looking at him.

'Luke stop' She whispered, their lips inches apart. She shook her chin from his grasp. 'I don't think we should see each other for a while…I think we just need some space from each other for a while' She retreated out from the room backwards, nearly stumbling over the coffee table.

'Peyton…' He had started, but it was no use. She was gone.

Peyton had plastered on a fake smile as she entered the restaurant a week later. Truth be told, she still couldn't get Lucas out of her head. Ever since he had told her he felt something between them, she couldn't stop thinking about him, and was unsure why. She had persuaded herself that she didn't feel anything for him. And she didn't. She didn't. Or did she?

Nathan's call shook her from her reoccurring day dream, and she made her way over to him. He had reserved a table for them in the corner of the restaurant, and was standing waiting for her to reach him. The table had a single red rose in a vase in the middle it, its petals a deep red, like the colour of blood.

'Hey you' He smiled, taking her in his arms once she'd reached him. His hugs were nothing like Lucas's. They sat down at the same time, and a waiter descended upon them like a harsh cloud. He passed them menus and retreated, leaving them in an awkward silence.

'So' He began 'How's Brooke?'

'She's fine. Same as ever. Pining over some guy I've never heard of.' She commented, uninterested.

'What's wrong with her liking someone we don't know?' He argued.

'Nothing- I never said there was.' She responded, startled by his sudden aggression. Lucas would never have picked a fight like that. They where always so relaxed in each other's company.

'What d'you want to eat?' The aggression was still there.

'A Caesar Salad would be good.'

'Fine.'

'Nate, are you alright? You seem kind of out of it.' She pressed, tentatively.

'I'm fine.' He said, but then as if on second thoughts he added 'No, I'm not. My Dad's acting all weird. Typical Dan Scott, eh?' He attempted to joke, trying to lighten the already heavy mood. Dan Scott. Nathan's dad. Lucas's Dad. Peyton pushed those thoughts out of her head violently, desperate not to think of him.

Their lunch came and went, in silence; they had found nothing to talk of. Whether it was the lack of topics to talk about, or the lack of interest to talk to each other, Peyton couldn't work out. He dropped her home, kissing her cheek in an oh-so familiar way. She hopped out of his car, and Nathan drove off. Peyton gathered her thoughts and tuned around. Standing in front of her door was Lucas.

'Peyton, we need to talk'

**Cliffhanger, eh? D'ya like it ? D'ya hate it? Tell me!**


End file.
